Question: Multiply. $23 \times 630 =$
Solution: ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}\times {3}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${30}\times {3}= {90}$ ${9}$ ${600}\times {3}= {1{,}800}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${0}\times {20}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${30}\times {20}= {600}$ ${6}$ ${600}\times {20}= {12{,}000}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $23 \times 630 = 14{,}490$